


Horror just isn't my cup of pee

by Anonymous



Series: Omo Stories [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wetting, non-sexual omorashi, scared of horror, scared wetting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jae has an embarrassing accident and Sungjin's there to comfort him
Relationships: Minor Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: Omo Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Horror just isn't my cup of pee

Jae was alone in the dorm. Wonpil and Younghyun were out and about going on their weekly date night. They will probably be going to an arcade or a bar or something... Something where fans wouldn’t easily spot them. Dowoon was at his family for the weekend. Now they didn’t have any schedules, he just wanted to visit his family for a while. Jae didn’t blame him. If he could, he would want to see his family too. Sungjin was still at the studio, working on a song together with some of the members of Got7. He had asked if Jae wanted to come along, but Jae had politely refused. He just wanted to relax.

However, Jae wasn’t relaxed at all. His friends had pranked him into watching a horror movie and Jae was now bundled up in his duvet. He didn’t want to chicken out and watch a different movie, but if Jae could be really honest with you right now, he was terrified of the film. He really didn’t want to watch any further. He was hiding behind a pillow, peaking occasionally at the terrifying scenes that were playing on the tv. He wished he had the balls to turn off the tv, but he was too scared to get out of his little blanket cocoon.

The heavens apparently heard Jae's pleads though because the tv turned black. Jae shot up but quickly felt himself shrink as the light also went off. Now, Jae was absolutely terrified. Jae pushed the pillow close to him, bending into a ball. There was a tinkle in his bladder, alarming Jae that he had to pee... badly. But Jae wasn’t focused on his need to pee... There was a sound coming from the hallway and Jae felt tears bottling in his eyes. Jae covered his whole body with the duvet. Slowly, Jae could feel dampness growing under him. The lights sprung back on again and Jae felt how something tried to lift off the duvet. Jae shrieked out of fear.

"Jaehyung?" Sungjin was looking with worried eyes at Jae who was on the verge of tears. Sungjin tilted his head. "What happened?! Why are you screaming?" Jae sniffled, fiddling with the duvet. "I just came home from the studio and the power apparently went off a little and- and oh my God, Jaehyung." Sungjin noticed a puddle of pee that had formed on the and also the dark latch that had formed on Jae's grey sweatpants. Jae wiped away his fresh tears with his sleeve. He didn’t want to look at the leader. Humiliation was filling his chest and he turned as red as he could possibly be. Sungjin fluttered with his hands, having no clue what he was supposed to do. "Did you- Oh Jaehyungie... I didn’t know- I didn’t know you were that scared-" Jae couldn’t hold it anymore. He started shaking, small sobs escaping from his lips.

"I- I'm sorry," he cried out. He had ruined their couch. He had probably ruined their friendship too. I mean, how will Sungjin ever look at him normally after he had seen Jae wetting himself on their fucking couch. "I'm so, so sorry," Jae repeated, his shoulders still shocking. Sungjin shushed him.

"Shhh, hey, hey... Shhh, come, come, don't cry. It's okay, I promise. No one has to know! I won't tell the members, okay? It'll be fine! We would all be scared in such a situation-" Jae pouted. He crossed his arms and frowned at the leader.

"Shut up. That's not true." Sungjin looked guilty at the older male before he carefully pulled him into a hug.

"Let's just clean this up, okay? I'll do the couch and you can go shower. We're gonna do this together, okay?" Jae nodded a little, swallowing hard. "Come, just go shower, okay? You'll be fine. It was just an accident. The world won't end." Jae sniffled and walked to the bathroom, his head still hanging low in shame.

"Jaehyung," Sungjin said. He was waiting for Jae to come out of the bathroom. He got up and walked to the older member. Jae wanted to protest, wanting to say that they should just forget about it... But Sungjin pulled Jae close to him. "You don't have to be ashamed about it, okay? It could have happened to anyone. I'm not mad nor disgusted, okay? You don't have to feel ashamed." Jae hummed, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Sungjin too.

"Thank you, Sungjin-ah... You're a great leader." Sungjin let go of Jae. His eyes were twinkling in the dorm light. He looked beautiful like this. "You're also a great friend. I have no clue where I would be without you." Sungjin smiled softly.

"No need to thank me... I'll be going to bed, okay? You should go to sleep too. It's late." Jae nodded a little. He didn’t want Sungjin to go just yet... Sungjin walked to his bedroom, leaving Jae behind in the hallway. Jae thought it was over. His first and probably last special moment with Sungjin. But, the door went open again. A pink blush had appeared on Sungjin's cheeks. "Jaehyung, you maybe uh- you maybe want to sleep with me tonight? Maybe you're still scared off what happened today and need some comfort and-" Sungjin kept on rambling. Jae chuckled a little and held up his hand to shush Sungjin.

"It'd like that, Sungjin-ah. I'll just brush my teeth and I'll join you in a minute."

"Good." Sungjin went back into his room. Jae rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom. Sungjin was a dork. But the cutest and nicest dork there was. Jae really couldn’t believe that if he never had this accident, he maybe would never have admitted his feelings for Sungjin...

But here he was, laying down beside Sungjin who lazily wrapped his arms around Jae. Jae sighed deeply as Sungjin carefully planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Hyung."

"Goodnight Sungjin." They slept well that night. Very well.

Wonpil and Younghyun came home late. And the first thing they wondered was why one of the pillows was gone from the couch. They decided to leave it up to the leader. They just wanted to go to sleep. They collapsed at Wonpil's bed. And fell asleep quickly.

The next morning though, they wondered what has happened between the older members. Wonpil had walked into the kitchen, wanting to grab some breakfast, but all he found was Sungjin making pancakes while Jae had his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin rested on top of Sungjin's shoulder. Wonpil quickly walked away, not wanting to disturb them. He walked back into his bedroom. Younghyun was sitting up straight, gazing with a confused look at his boyfriend.

"Something happened between Jae and Sungjin, and I think we should be happy for them."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been craving non sexual omorashi but since I am the only one writing omorashi, I took matters into my own hand


End file.
